Black Swordsman Far Far Away
by N.Azr
Summary: An unexpected accident in the time lab next door caused him to wake up in the planet of storms. What will happen to him this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One of the Black Swordsman Far Far Away.**

"Defective clone 001, do you wish to be put to sleep or pay your worth to us?" a weird alien asked.

"I'll pay my worth. How do I do that?"

"You will work with either our planetary or interplanetary shipping corporation for two full years. After that, you will be released from our hold. Though you have to chose a new template for your outward appearance."

"Fair skinned, black hair and my name will be Kirigaya Kazuto."

"Accepted. Please lie down there and wait for the update to be done on your body former DC001."

It was a normal day at work for Kirigaya Kazuto "Kirito". They were testing another prototype for a full dive. A full dive involving the mind and soul, or so the theory led them to believe.

Kirito was strapped on a metallic chair, a complex looking headgear donned. His family was informed on the experiment that were done on that day. Things were looking good until the countdown for the dive started.

A consecutive explosions happened from the lab next door. The lab commonly called as the Time Lab.

In the commotion that ensued, Kirito Dived.

Up until the year 2030, it is hypothesised that Kirigaya Kazuto's mind and soul were absorbed into a time warp. The body died because of the lack of presence of mind and soul. The only thing that the scientist managed to prove is why the body died, they never find out why and what exactly happened to his mind and soul.

Kirito remembered the dive. He was supposed to dive into a world themed by the warring era of historical Japan. Not this extremely advanced sci-fi world. The clean sterile environment of this some sort of medical bay was not tested prior dive, which is a very big reason to believe that this environment is not one that he was to experience in the dive. The supposed NPC are speaking in English, whilst he is the one in the lab with the best grasp on the foreign language. Another proof that something is definitely wrong in this dive.

Then he remembered the explosions before the dive. The explosions that came from the "Time Lab.".

He finally conclude that the accident from the Time Lab, combined with his dive, caused his mind and soul to somehow be transported in this defective clone.

Of course, this is only one of the most probable possibilities. The lack of log out methods led the only possible way to log off by death. Which is very risky to test.

So he decided to just go with the flow, and wait for the people at the lab to log him off if it is possible. If not, then he might as well do his best to live in this world, he survived Aincrad, surely he could survive this too.

* * *

After the remake of his outward appearance, Kirito now resemble a Japanese. Somewhat. A bulky strong looking Japanese.

"I look like a fake Japanese" thought Kirito about his new appearance.

Following the instructions given by the Kamino alien, he rode an elevator going very far down from the level that he originally came from. Then he changed to another compartment that moved horizontally with extreme speed.

Roughly three times faster than the fastest train in Japan. The ride took three hours. Kirito is confident that he is now very far from the place where he starts.

"Kirigaya Kazuto, welcome to the Kamino Merchant Trading Academy. Your classes starts in 8 hours. Karuna will show you to your accommodation."

Time passed extremely fast there. The trainings were just strictly individual trainings. He learnt how to do cargo operations, how to pilot both planetary and interplanetary crafts, and also a thorough planet Kamino economy, with a basic on the inter-galaxy economy.

The advancements that exist in this weird world totally baffled Kirito, though him being him, take all these information in strides. Before long, he started his service as one of the minor officer serving under the Kamino Planetary Shipping Corporation. Apparently, it is one of the biggest shipping corporation in the planet.

K01477. This is the name of the cargo craft that Kirito served on. She is 300 metres long, 100 metres wide, with a staggering 6 cargo hatches, each hatches capable of carrying 45 tonnes of grain cargoes in the Kamino planet gravity.

Grain cargoes, are defined as cargoes like wheat, maize, rye, oats, barley, rice, pulses or seeds whether processed or not, which when carried in bulk, has a behaviour characteristic similar to grain in that it is liable to shift transversely across a cargo space of a craft, when subjected to normal planetary movements with constant gravitational pull.

Carrying cargoes from one direction to another is easier than interplanetary destinations. The constant gravity made things far less complicated for the safe carriage of the cargo.

6 months had passed with Kirito onboard K01477. By this time, he had done several hundred planetary cargo operations, which most of them involving barleys and high grade oats as these are the customary foods taken by the Kaminoans.

Carrying grains is pretty easy, though there are several things to be aware of which Kirito gave special reference during the cargo operations. When grain cargoes are loaded, compartments filled with them will have void spaces below the hatch top. During the voyages, the grain cargoes will slowly "settle" down, accentuating the void spaces. Thus, creating a hazard to the craft stability if "grain shift" occurs, causing listing (a horizontal tilt of the craft caused by inner forces) to occur.

Kirito experienced excessive listing once, while k01477 was en-route to a trading port at the far end of the Kamino south pole. They had to go through several rough storms. The anti-heavy weather system malfunctioned. The grains shifted, causing the list. A clever manipulations of the thrusters by the Master(captain) allowed them to arrive safely to the port.

"Sir, at the next port of discharge, we can acquire longitudinal plates to insert in our cargo compartments as shifting plates-to reduce the free surface effect". Kirito normally kept to himself on the cargo craft, but as the situation calls for it, he voiced his opinion on the matter.

The Master, an old looking Kaminoan gave Kirito an amused look, a smile in his wizened eyes. "It might work young one, but not as practical". He later proceeds to explain to the officers how acquiring the plates are expensive, whereas the alternative that he suggest requires no credits to be spent, other than those for repairing the anti heavy weather system. He suggests covering the top of the grain cargoes with tarpaulins. Bagged grains are then to be put on the tarpaulins. This, according to the Master will also prevent grain shifts, and is far cheaper than using longitudinal plates, seeing that they have tarpaulins in k01477's forward store.

On board k01477, Kirito is the youngest in terms of experience as Merchant Shipping Officer, and as a sentient. Though the latter is only because the clone body that he uses does not grow like normal sentient. When Kirito first woke up in the sterile hospital like lab, he was in a body resembling that of a 10 years old fit South American. Only soon afterwards, before the remodelling of his outward appearances that he learnt that the original template for his body is from a Mandalorian bounty hunter-a race famed with their fighting prowess(who also seems akin to these south american that he saw on the Net before) The Kamino responsible for his rejection, Antaur, had givn him a brief explaination of why he is considered a defective clone-the first of many.

There are some problems regarding his growth factor and his medochlorian counts. The clones that the Kamino produces had a growth rate such that they will all be adults when the buyer wants them to be. Kirito's body had an irregular growth rate, at times, he grows as fast as the other clones, though often his growth rate became slower than that of his template. This is the reason why, even though serving as an officer, Kirito is essentially a fair skinned "SAO Kirito-like" 12 years old fit looking kid. It is rare for some so young to work, there never was any problem that occurs because of his physical age, as most sentient(he no longer uses the word men or women) are happy as long as the jobs are done. Well, it is not to say that there are actually that much things to do onboard the craft, the systems and specific purpose robots_(droids)_ made things extremely easy to Kirito.

The medochlorian counts are an another matter entirely. It simply means that he have the capabilities to use the Force. An energy that Kirito never heard of before. Antaur, trying to explain, told him of the abilities of the Jedis, telekinesis, telepathy, an a weird ability to made the correct on the spur of moment decisions. Kirito still fail to understand it, but, he do starts trusting his gut more-more than he already did.

Working on board a cargo craft can be extremely repetitive and dull. Especially so when those on board are stiff and silent like Mount Fuji. Kirito himself is a very quiet keep to himself kind of guy, but as weeks turned into months, he starts to long for conversations and or actions. Around the second month on service, Kirito grows closer to Bagura, a middle age male Kaminoan officer who relieves Kirito's duty shift. He taught Kirito how to trade spaceships, as he trades them during his holidays.

The endless chat on countless spaceships that Kirito, who is yet to go outworld, are informative. It filled his time, but not his needs for action. A problem, which Bagura helped him with when he gave his fighting simulator to Kirito as payment for taking over his watch when they went to a port nearby his home. He went back home while Kirito took over his shift.

The fighting simulator is as good as the Nerve Gear or Amusphere in terms of its responds to the nerves and body reactions. Though the games needs improvement. A lot of them. Though he did enjoy playing the sole game that he had, a one on one fighting game. The simulator is a head gear, and even though there is no Full Dive, it does creates an extremely real looking foes to fight, and also imaginary weapons to be used. The fact that it reacts to body movement made Kirito a far weaker than how he was in Alfheim-a Fighting Fairy Full Dive game that Kirito played before the freak time accident occured. It made the game harder, and also provide a good exercise for him.

After the six months passed, Kirito, with the recommendations given by the Captain of the Craft, are transferred to the Interplanetary departments. He now served on board k305. A spacecraft much smaller than the k01477, and, although the k305 of the k300 series serve under the interplanetary departments, the k305 is only plying between two space stations. One is a trading hub near the planet Kamino, and the other near an isolated moon where "fire stones" are mined.

Fire stones, much like coal on earth are used in the lesser more extreme weather parts of planet Kamino and other nearby planets. k305 is equipped with systems to ensure that spontaneous heating does not occurs- a case that is normal with most fire stones' cargoes. The fact that they only do operations in vacuum atmosphere is one of the major reason Kirito had a calm peace of mind. When he first heard of his second assignment, he was a tad bit wary, as fire stones are known to combust in the slightest presence of oxygen, and also happen to be extremely poisonous to humans.

On this second assignments, Kirito did not get as much free times as he used to as the travel time between the two ports are very short. Five Kamino days. Though he consider it a blessing that they are only carrying one grade of fire stones. It mean that there is no need for them to clean the cargo holds before loading new cargoes.

Busy as he is, ten months passed by and Kirito is once again re-assigned. This time, a real interplanetary spaceships, with inter-sectors trading route.

* * *

The interplanetary trading craft that he is on is a Kamino designed multipurpose cargo carrier. Longer than the k305, yet shorter and smaller than the k01477, the kip14 stood proud with a length over all(from furthest aft to furthest forward) of 277 metres, and greatest width of 54 metres. The kip14 exceeds the other two craft that Kirito had been on previously.

There are advanced systems for everything, from cargo handling, scheduled maintenances, and also a fully equipped bridge with state of the art computers and navdroids. The magnificent craft is manned by only 4 sentient-to save operation cost. Kirito, the officer on duty from 0800 to 1200 and 2000 to 2400, Arun the Corellian; 1200 to 1600 and 0000 to 0400, Dadare from Naboo; 1600 to 2000 and 0400 to0800, and the Master of kip14, Captain Tress, an old and experienced man from Alderaan.

It goes without saying that things get lonely at times, but time passes by, and Kirito made good relationships with his senior officers. As the youngest and less experienced, the Captain always made it a point to be on the bridge during Kirito's shift to test him and also share his knowledge and experiences the good and bad with him.

The only way to define Arun, the officer who relieves Kirito is that he is a perfect officer in terms of doing his job. He always clock in fifteen minutes before his shift, his tasks are always done way ahead of the due date, and there are not a single thing under his job description that he do not know. Sometime in the second months of Kirito working with him, he got to know that apparently Arun is considered as one of the best officers in the company. A company with thousands of spaceships and even more so employees. His personal life though, is a wholly different story. If his career success is constantly at the highest point of zenith, then his personal life almost always maintained at the lowest point of Nadhir. He have three wives each on three different planets of different sectors. "I was young, and thought that it's a mark of a great man to have that many spouses..." that, is the reason that he holds to. Though Kirito give him points for doing his best to maintain and provide for all nine wives and the children, even if doing so left him constantly in debt, and always near the point of being blacklisted from various banks in the galaxy.

Dadare of Naboo is a young man at the age of 19. Always calm and composed, he worked hard to perform as well as Arun, his reason being that he plans to wed his fiancée after he signed off from kip14. An honest hardworking man, who also took his time to mentor Kirito.

All three of them are honest responsible officers whom will be sorely missed by their passing, if the plan fails.

* * *

**end of chapter**

**If you notice, I include some of my Cargo Work notes. Actually I had trouble focusing, so I lied to myself by writing this piece. Next week is my Final. Then after that, holidays, so I can maybe cover up all the fics that I failed to update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discaimer: SAO and Starwars are not mine. So are any notes and references that might be related to any contents from my text books.**

* * *

"ETA exiting hyperspace in 6 hours, sir."

Kirito reported to Captain Tress. The captain always comes up to the navigation bridge during his watch. A proof that he is yet to fully trust Kirito's capability as a navigation officer.

"_It's not like there is much to do, when we're travelling in the hyperspace route. Erh, I can catch up with my documentations if he's not here._"

Captain tress made himself a cup of drink, and finally took a seat next to Kirito. The wrinkles on his forehead seems more obvious for a few moment.

"Without using the navcomputer, do you know how to calculate the ETA for exiting the hyperspace?"

"_Again, with his endless questions. Besides, that's a very simple question! I'm not Klein..._"

Kirito answered the question smoothly, explaining in detail his understanding of the question, including the estimated distance of the chosen hyperspace lane, the Kip14 hyperspace speed, and also the importance of monitoring the hyperspace generator performance.

He managed to satisfy the Master, for a few minutes.

"_Sheesh what's with him? now I remembered why I prefer to be alone..._"

A red button flashed from the panel above the engine telegraph.

"Sir, something's interfering with our hyperspace movements. I've informed the engineers, now we're running on checks. Though most probably it is caused by an outside factor sir."

Luckily, the captain is still on the bridge, no doubt thinking of more questions to bother Kirito with.

"... call back Arun and Dadare, they're on the deck doing the routine droid tests, and ask the engineers to standby the thrusters. Tell them we need full control from the bridge, and we might go to maximum speed. Oh, and Kirito, I am taking over the conn now."

Captain Tress immediately take over the watch, preparing for the worst.

Sure enough, tests proved that all our machineries are functioning well, which leaves with only one other possibility. An outside gravitational pull.

"Kirito, double check our position using both the computer and manually, and start the emergency pod launching procedure until the pods are both on standby."

Immediately after Kirito relayed the confirmed position, hundred kilometres 200 degree T from the planet Mustafar, he goes to the emergency panel, and started the life pods procedures.

"The one thing that we should always worry about when meeting unexpected gravitational pulls like this is that, there are always pirates nearby them" Captain Tress still managed to impart his knowledge to Kirito, and also Arun and Dadare who have just arrived at the bridge to see what caused the captain to call them to the bridge.

Sure enough, the Kip14 exited the hyperspace lane, and are immediately approached by three heavily weaponized freighters.

Arun broadcasts on the emergency(open) channel, warning the three most probably pirate vessels that the Kip14 is carrying dangerous goods, and that any open fire by any party could very well lead to the Kip14 exploding and taking out all four spacecrafts.

A private channel suddenly opened up, the captain of the other spacecraft, the _Sakura Transport_, informed the Kip14 that they are another cargo carrier, whose officers have been killed by the pirates.

The improper procedures and nervous voices from the other cargo carrier hinted that the person calling is not a fully trained and qualified personnel-most probably a half cooked cadet.

"_Sakura...?_" the name reverberate in Kirito's mind, the possibilities that the person on board the other cargo carrier might know where and how to return to his home planet crossed his mind. Hope flared in his heart.

"... Whatever you do, Kip14, DO NOT let them board you. They killed all of my officers. I only survived because my Mate ordered me to hide in the bilge tank. They did not loot our cargo, they only want the bodies"

"Kip14, stop your engine, or we will shoot."

"Roger that, engine stopped forward thrusters on, decelerating to a full stop." Captain Tress replied the pirate on the open channel.

"Dadare, rise the alarm, and call for Pirate Emergency. Do as per the drills."

Three minutes after the order from the captain, Dadare radioed the bridge, informing that all crews present at the life pods excluding the Master and the 0800-1200 officer.

"Kirito, tell me what are the survival chances if the pods landed on Mustafar?"

Questions are thrown back and forth between the old captain and the new officer, and they both agreed that the chance of the Kip14 escaping is near nill, and that only by doing something totally unexpected would the Kip14 crews have a surviving chance.

Captain Tress wanted to send Dadare on a separate life pod to Mustafar as a diversion as he is the second in command after Captain Tress, but Kirito refused. He reasoned that Dadare, and Arun both have people at home waiting for them, and also that he(Kirito), is the one with the most experience in surviving a new situation and also is capable of fighting with a vibrosword, and he also can shoot with a blaster.

Seeing the adamant will in Kirito's eyes, Captain Tress relented. He ordered the other crew members to board their pods and ready a course towards the _Sakura Transport_.

Kirito brought his vibroswords and survival pack with him in his life pod, course set to land on Mustafar.

The master of the Kip14 prepared himself to do his best in fulfilling his duties as a Master. To protect the ship, the cargo and the crew. The bloodthirsty pirates had taken over the _Sakura Transport's_ officer's lives without a single thought. They will not do the same to the Kip14 crews.

"Kip14, you are to standby at your position. We will send a pod there to investigate your ship. ETA your ship 12 minutes."

Captain Tress went out with a wide bang.

All the pods arrived at the designated course.

The plan went well.

Which also mean that upon Kirito's landing on Mustafar, he will have to fight for his life.

* * *

**I wanted to write more, but was not sure where and how to write it, so I kust ended the chapter like this. Hope you guys like it. There will be fight scenes after thiss.**

**Imaginary Cyber cookies to anyone who can guess correctly who the bad guys are, and what they did to the _Sakura Transport_ officers.**

**oh. I changed the last line of the last chapter.**

**"...If the plan fails."**

**Please review! BTW GGo aired now! you'll see why I believe that a SAO Starwars crossover should exist!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. I do not own any part of star wars nor Sword Art online.**

* * *

The life pod falls down towards Mustafar, it's luminous orange plates flared red as the pod enters the planet's atmosphere.

His body felt heavy, his heart thumped loudly. His fingers automatically changed the thruster controls to manual, and he carefully adjusted his descent.

The life pod stabilized, and begun descending in a controlled manner, the red flares that were there before lessened in size and number.

His pulse slows down, he even let loose a satisfied sigh, and slouched himself in the single seat in the pod. Glad that the immediate crisis is over.

The speed of the pod's descent increased as the altitude decreased, it now had passed into the dry and hot Mustafar Troposphere.

The increasingly fast approaching land mass caused Kirito to jerk his hands to the thruster controls. He immediately increased the up thrust and started the aft thrusters.

Instead of the vertical descent that the pod was doing, it is now altering its course slowly horizontal, paralleling to the average land masses.

The almost spherical pod reduced speed, and now cruising 2 to 3 kilometres from the ground. It starts to descend more after passing by a small settlement, and finally made a smooth landing near a mountainous region, South South East of the early settlement, with Mustafar's magnetic field as reference.

"...Oxygen, 17 percent... class two atmosphere. Breathable. Mask suggested."

_"20.1 percent would have been the ideal oxygen content, but well, beggars can't be choosers."_ thought Kirito.

The hatch opened with a hiss. The harsh class two atmosphere make itself known to Kirito.

The air contact flushed out all sense of comfort that he had. Kirito immediately turned back inside the pod and equipped the breathing mask. He packed his things in a small backpack, and his two vibroblades on his back.

He have to go to the starport to get offworld.

It's time like this that made him feels that this is not the real world. Too much like a game, yet too real to not be one.

So he had decided that the best way to confirm it is by finishing the game, if it is a game.

If it isn't, then at least he would succeed well in this life in this weird wide real world.

Anyhow, to the starport first.

A lone man sat on top of the red mountain, his posture showed his focus on his meditation, until something passes through over his head.

"_Intruder!_" He quickly rise to his full height, jumped into his chrome speeder and made his way into the direction of where the unidentified flying object is falling.

"An object falls from the sky, south eastwards, I'm on the way to investigate" he reported to his superior.

Under the mountain peak where the speeder rider was few moment ago, a huge cavern can be seen from the north of the mountain. There, several humanoid shapes shuffling about, doing their business in a hurried fashion. The place is on alert. Intruders. The secrecy of their research must be kept.

Two dozen battle droids kept watch in front of the cavern entrance. One dozen on the left while the other on the right. Their blasters charged and ready, their sensors on the lookouts continuously monitoring the area with their built in infrared binoculars. They are the only moderate level defence available. They are not programmed to lose.

A few hundreds of kilometres away, the personnel on the sleek chromium speeder stopped when he comes into visual contact with the suspected intruders.

The red cloaked speeder scout holds his blaster rifle at the ready, he then demands the black lone humanoid to identify himself.

Kirito is at lost on how he should reply, but then decide to be honest.

"_Honesty is the best policy I guess._"

He shouted his name, and informed the guy(he thinks) in red that he is from the exploded Kip14.

The red personnel opened fire. A barrage of red lights rushed towards Kirito.

"_Just like in the game..._"

Kirito dodged to his right and dashed towards his red clad opponent.

The rifleman let loose several creative barrages of blaster bullets aimed to slow down Kirito's movement, though he failed to get any hits. As Kirito gets nearer, his aims become more erratic.

Kirito comes into range, immediately whipped out his vibroblade, landed several slashes at the elbows and knees and also smoothly cut the rifle into two. The rifle blaster exploded, causing a small explosion throwing both Kirito and his opponent off.

Kirito stand up immediately, his opponent is not so fast on his feet.

Before long, Kirito have his blade at the man's neck.

He did not keep any secrets from Kirito, though he only tells what he knows.

"Sir, we lost contact with the scout investigating the fallen object. Requesting orders to proceed."

"Prepare to release experiment number 1."

* * *

**I am sorry if it is extremely short. I am trying a new format of writing. How does this one looks like? Good?**

**Please give me feedbacks on how to improve more on my writing.**

**I did not write anything for The Contract yet. Couldnt get my head to write what I wants to.**


End file.
